


Passing

by Michael_Ackart



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru shares a final exchange with Jaken. Sesshomaru knows his favorite flowers are sunflowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing

**Author's Note:**

> My first (new) serious work for Inuyasha in years. Come hang out with me on tumblr - **gaycalshepard.tumblr.com**

“Lord Sesshomaru, he doesn’t have much time. I’ve done all I can to ease his journey to the next life.”

Sesshomaru didn’t turn to face the healer. “Leave us,” he said simply.

“Of course.”

Only when the soft pat of her footsteps was far enough did he turn around and walk into the hut. He’d been in this village for days now, a small place he never stepped foot in before. But these were desperate times. In a short amount of time tiredness turned into exhaustion, a cough into a lung-crushing hack, sickness turned into the final days of a small demon’s life.

“Jaken,” he said softly.

“L-lord Sesshomaru,” came the weak reply. The tiny imp struggled to open his eyes.

“Don’t-”

“I’d like to see you one last time, milord.”

Sesshomaru knelt down next to the mat and finally saw tired yellow eyes looking at him. They’d been together a long, long time and had seen nearly everything the land had to offer. Jaken proved himself a faithful companion to the very end. And although he would never tell another living soul, these last few years had taught Sesshomaru what friendship truly was.

Things hadn’t always been that way of course. He found the little imp irritating all those years ago and to this day, he still didn’t know what possessed him to let Jaken follow him. But he would be lying if he said he regret it now. Jaken had been one of the few able to handle Sesshomaru’s personality and the only to have done so for so long.

“I won’t make it to nightfall,” Jaken murmured, followed by a cough that racked his aged body. “I just...” Another cough interrupted him, though Sesshomaru was sure he knew what Jaken wanted to say. He looked over and saw a small bowl of water. He grabbed the cloth next to it, dabbed it, then wiped the flecks of blood on Jaken’s chin.

“I know,” he told him. Something inside him clenched when Jaken’s eyes closed.

“I’m sorry to be such a burden.”

“You’re not a burden to me.”

“Lord Sesshomaru, I...I l...”

“Rest now, Jaken. You’ve done more than enough for me...friend.”

It was Sesshomaru’s turn to close his eyes as Jaken passed on. When he opened them again and saw the lifeless body before him, he felt actual tears well in his eyes. The last time this happened was when his father died.

He blinked then watched one fall onto Jaken’s hand. He bowed his head for a couple minutes, letting a few more tears drop before regaining his composure. He stood, intending to fetch the healer so she could prepare his body for burial. Then Sesshomaru would take him to the site alone, a private ceremony between the two of them, like so much of their lives.

But Sesshomaru truly was alone now and he wasn’t sure where he’d go from here. The only thing he knew was that Jaken’s favorite flower was nearby and that soon he would be picking a few to place on his loyal companion’s final resting place.


End file.
